Innocent Compassion
by Real Personal Trooper Type-0
Summary: What if Judai had a wave of compassion when he fought Camula? What if he tried to save her from a doomed fate? What changes would ultimately occur as a result of this decision.
1. Chapter 1

_**I've had this idea in my head for months and I have finally decided to bring it to the light (Fairly fitting with what happens in this prologue). There are more details over this at the end of the story.**_

_**Note: this is based of the Sub so don't criticise me over character's mannerisms and names that maybe different from the sub (For example, Misawa not being british).**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-oh GX or its Respective Materials. I do, however, own numerous decks (Fiend (My first personally constructed and favourite), Warrior, Zombie, Spellcaster, DARK, Dragon, Normal) that I take pride in. Though I can never seem to win with them… Oh, well…**_

* * *

Prologue: Innocent Compassion.

The large, dilapidated Entrance Hall of the Vampiress Camula (And second member of the Seven Stars Assassins)'s mansion is shining with a radiant light as our hero, Judai Yuki, unleashes his Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman's ability to reduce her life points to nothing, causing her to collapse to her knees.

He may have had a stone-cold expression when he informed her of his monster's ability, but he felt nothing but sorrow for the older vampiress. Hearing her story of persecution centuries ago, and being the last remaining vampire, sparked a feeling of sympathy in the Osiris Youth that he still feels even as he decimates her life-points to nothing, as if, once upon a time, he was feared for having a power…

"Gotcha!" He cheerfully yells at her, sporting his signature pose as Flare Wingman backed away from her and back towards Judai. His cheerful smirk quickly dissipates as the familiar Phantom Gate appears behind the defeated Camula, a dark aura surrounding it. It's in this split second that Judai recalls the deal that Camula struck in order to utilise the powerful and dangerous card.

_I offer my soul, of the proud vampire race, to the Mythic Demons to activate it!_

It was at the realisation that the deal must be fulfilled that causes our hero's heart to be in severe turmoil.

A part of him truly despises her for what she did to Professor Chronos and Ryou, however he can't help but feel some amount of sorrow for the Lady.

_It sucks that she just wanted her friends back and this is what she got…_

This thought greatly resonated with our hero as he can't help but feel some kind of empathy towards the Vampiress (Save for the whole "annihilating humanity" part). He watches as the large doors of the Phantom Gate open and a dark entity is visible inside the Gate. Camula turns behind her to look at the entity with a clear of look of fear as a large ghostly hand slithers out of the Gate towards Camula.

It's in this moment that Judai's impulsive nature gets the better of him.

He runs straight towards the edge of the veranda he's stood on, ripping the Amulet around his neck from its binds and holding it in his hands. He leaps off the side towards Camula, Amulet in hand. His entourage of friends look at him with a mix of confusion and terror.

"Aniki!" Shou cries out to his friend in fear.

"What's that idiot thinking?!" Manjoume grinds through his teeth.

"Judai…" Asuka trails with a fearful tone.

"Is he doing what I believe he is going to do…?" Misawa mutters to himself.

_What an interesting development… _Daitokuji-Sensei merely thinks.

As the Osiris youth starts to lose momentum, Shining Flare Wingman, who has still not dissipated from the Duel, grabs the boy by the back of his jacket and throws the boy towards the Phantom Gate.

Judai thrusts his Amulet-carrying arm forward towards the gate as the ghostly claw draws closer on Camula. He veers straight past the Vampiress as time slows down for her as her eyes take in the sight of him passing her.

His hand makes contact with the Phantom Gate as a large light erupts from the Amulet making contact, engulfing the entire room. Judai's entourage are all blinded by the light and cover their faces with their arms while Camula merely hovers there in shock as she witnesses the event from within the light as Judai keeps his hand pressed against the Phantom Gate, his teeth gritted to show his determination.

Soon enough, the light fades away as the group manage to open their eyes to properly register what has just happened. They look across the veranda to see Judai merely lying their on the floor, Amulet still in hand. Camula's body is nowhere to be seen.

What is very strange is the sight of her Choker (The source of Shadow powers) and the doll possessing Ryou's soul lying next to the youth…

A dark aura surrounds the doll as it vanishes and is instead replaced with the unconscious form of Marufuji Ryou.

"Onii-Chan! Aniki!" Shou cries in worry at the sight of his unconscious brother and his hopefully-conscious brother-figure lying parallel to each other. He, along with Asuka, Misawa and Hayato run around the veranda to check on the condition of the two males while Manjoume and Daitokuji-Sensei hang back. Unfortunately, they encounter their own problem as a Dark Aura erupts from Majoume's coat-pocket as he suddenly has a re-grown Chronos-Sensei holding him around the waist.

"No Ne!" Chrono cries his catchphrase. He stops momentarily to properly take in his surroundings, "Just what has happened, No Ne?" He queries as an irate Majoume attempts to shove the confused Professor away, "I was made into an adorable doll until now, wasn't I? I was saying 'No Ne' and all that, wasn't I?"

Luckily, the group look to see that Judai is not unconscious and is merely lying there, breathing heavily from the intense scene. His friends all share a relieved sigh at the sight while Shou is visibly on the brink of tears. They all have a single question for the Osiris student and Manjoume is the first to voice it, despite a confused Chronos still hanging on his waist.

"What the hell where you thinking, you idiot?!" He addresses Judai with an angered tone.

"Sorry, what?" Judai asks confusedly.

"You just tried to save that vampire's life!" He clarifies, "It didn't work as she's nowhere to be seen, but why?!"

"It was very fool-hardy, Judai." Misawa adds.

"I don't know…" Judai responds honestly, "I just felt sorry for her." He said cheerfully, scratching his head in embarrassment. They all raised a confused eyebrow at that statement.

"Sorry for her…?" Asuka asks.

Unfortunately, their conversation is cut short as the castle starts to crumble around them. Hayato and Misawa sling Ryou over their shoulders. The entourage then hurriedly escape the decaying castle and manage to make it to shore. The sight of the collapsing castle is a pleasant vision for the group, but the sight of clear blue skies is an equally pleasant sight for them. A sight also appreciated by the conscious Fubuki, who smiles slightly at the sight and what it entails.

_You did it, Judai…_

The group all stand on the edge of the lake looking out to see no trace of the castle, as if the building never existed.

"It was as if we were in a nightmare…" Asuka trails as Misawa hands Judai the now inert Shadow Choker.

"It wasn't a nightmare or anything," Judai comments, "She was a real vampire. And there are even more frightening guys out there…"

* * *

**A few minutes later…**

The group all eventually split up and go their separate ways to one another's dorm (Save for Manjoume and Hayato who elected to carry Ryou to the Nurse's office in the main building while Sho elected to follow suit to watch over his brother). As a result, Judai made his own way towards the Osiris Dorm.

While on his way there, he is thinking about the actions he undertook today, attempting to save The Vampire Camula out of some strange empathy. A part of him is relieved that his endeavour apparently failed as who knows what consequences may arise from such a powerful foe being left alive.

Soon enough, he reaches the Osiris Dorm and makes his way into his room. Exhausted from the day's events, he collapses onto his bed and attempts to fall into dreams before his deck glows and Winged Kuriboh appeared next to him, worry and confusion clear on the Level-1's face.

"Kuri?" It asks with concern, to which Judai smiles.

"Ah, I'm fine, Aibou." Judai assures the creature.

"Kuri, Kuri?"

"Yeah, I don't know what I was thinking…" Judai trails.

"Kuri…?"

"I guess… I thought she didn't deserve it you know? She was a better person than she made herself out to be. Not to mention that she was cute! It would have been nice if I got to learn a bit more about her…" He concludes before dozing, Kuriboh in his arms.

Had Judai looked around his room a little bit more before falling straight asleep or Kuriboh did before cuddling up to him, they would have noticed a certain red-eyed creature gazing at him before brandishing its wings and vacating the house through the slightly ajar window.

* * *

**Unknown location…**

The creature flies across the island into the more dense part of the island's forest. It soon reaches a small cave that any explorer would easily overlook and enters it. Soon enough it flies through into a large open area devoid of life. There are is a significant number of the creatures brethren perched on the ceiling upside-down, any wary traveller would be terrified at the sight of countless red eyes blaring down on them.

Said creature, however, did not fly up to join its brethren and instead down onto the ground where coffin lay open as well as a mixed assortment of furniture such as a Vanity, a small table with candles and various other trinkets.

Pacing across the floor of this abode was a certain green-haired woman who seemed very much impatient. She looked up and acknowledged the beast as it flew down and perched itself on her arm. The familiar glow of both their eyes occurred as the Bat recollects the final conversation if had with Judai.

A small gasp is audible from the woman before the bat flies and rejoins its brethren up in the ceiling as slight warmth fills her briefly at his innocent words. The woman stays silent for what seem like minutes as she stays deep heavily in thought.

_With my powers gone, my dream is as good as dead and my brethren are lost to me. HE will certainly not allow me back in after such a failure so I have nowhere to go… This… hovel is my home now… How shameful as the last of my kind…_

She grits her teeth and clenches her fist.

_There's only thing I have left now… I must know the answer to my question… And, I would like to know more about that boy…_

She looks up towards the entrance to the cave.

_Yuki Judai… Why…?_

* * *

_**And this concludes the prologue to this new Fanfic "Innocent Compassion." Before my readers ask, no, I have not forsaken my other works for this. I honestly have no idea when I will return to this and simply put this chapter as this idea's been in my head for a ridiculous period of time.**_

_**So, the premise is simple: Judai saves Camula. This is, indeed, a JudaiXCamula Fic and apparently it is the first of its Kind! I can wear that medal with pride that I broke this cherry! There are several ideas I have cooked up for this Fic and am welcome to suggestions. There is one condition: provide legitimate logic behind any suggestions that you put forth and do not simply make your review a request… I really dislike it when people do that…**_

_**Before anyone asks about the M Rating, it does not mean that there will be lemons. That is not to say that there will not be, however. I am simply a paranoid bastard and put it there just to be safe that, in the events of a lemon occurring, I won't have to prat around.**_

_**Regarding pacing, I am unsure about how the romantic progression will go, but I am going to try and be slow about it.**_

_**Since this a prologue, the length is a bit short, but the actual chapters will be significantly longer as they will be made up of duels and such and this a very much a Flag-Putting chapter so I can have the honor of popping the JudaiXCamula cherry.**_

_**On another note, I can imagine that someone will ask me this so I will answer it now: No, I have no problems with JudaiXAsuka, JudaiXRei or JudaiXYubel (JudaiXYubel is my favourite in case you were wondering), I just like Crack Pairings to death and thought about giving this a try. Though these pairings may come into play at some point (I have actually been considering doing a JudaiXYubel fic).**_


	2. Chapter 2: Unknown Bonds

_**Hello everyone, R-0 here and welcoming you to the next chapter of my Fanfiction. I didn't think I would update it so soon, but I found myself really fond of writing this story so I have decided to update this first.**_

_**Before we begin, I welcome you to R&A time! For those of you who are unawares, this is simply where I answer the reviews before beginning the story. So let's begin!**_

_**edboy4926: I can understand why you might come to be confused over which names are which as it happened to me initially. I went into Season 4 without watching the whole series subbed so I was incredibly confused over character names, different mannerisms and why everything seemed a lot darker than the dub. I then watched the rest of the series subbed and have since then come to realise that 4Kids really violated GX and everything that made it epic.**_

_**Higuchimon: That's perfectly fine if you're not a fan of crack pairings. I am a fan for the simple fact that it's really fun to what people can do with it and if they can make it believable and convincing to the readers rather than just tacking it on. Though there are things I won't do like take fully established pairings and mess around with them (Like shipping Kisara with any other character other than Past Seto or Tania with Misawa).**_

_**Well, the romance isn't going to be so clear cut as "He likes her, she likes him" as that would contrast Judai's character and overall personality.**_

_**As I said, a YubelXJudaifanfiction is very much within the works. I ain't really bothered about JudaiXJohan simply because I ain't a Yaoi fan, however I will admit that GX does have a LOT of homosexual undertones (particularly between Judai and Johan) so I get the hype. That was something 4Kids made the effort of removing. I find it actually kinda funny that YubelXJudai is really unpopular and hardly acknowledged despite it basically being canon if you watch the sub of it. That's probably the issue, though, most people watch the dub so they remain unawares to the fact that Yubel held an obsessive love over Judai as his past self swore to give himself to her for all eternity as well as Judai merging his soul with her so he can give her the love she's been craving as that plot-point was removed from the dub (I can't really blame them as a stalker scorned hermaphrodite and a boy possessed saying "I love you" to his best friend is probably something you don't want the kiddies to see). The irony is that it's the opposite for Fianceshipping. The sub relatively downplays it until Season 4 and pretty much plays it off as her holding her feelings back while the dub repeatedly beats you over the head with it.**_

_**kitsune girl yuki: Well, I am happy that I am making a fanfiction that appeals to you.**_

_**SpartanDog1: If you think 5's bad, go over to the Fairy TailFanfiction archive and count how many NaLu stories pop up a day. Five will suddenly seem incredibly insignificant. Asuka jealously… Maybe…**_

_**TS24: Stick around and find out!**_

_**Fireminer: Well, only I know how disastrous this will end up being.**_

_**ForeverTheTorturedRebel: Well, that's just his nature to try and protect people he believes should be protected. Judai accepts that Camula isn't necessarily evil much like Tania and Amnael, just in desperate need of whatever has been promised to them. In Camula's case, the chance to extinguish her loneliness at being the last Vampire.**_

_**Dusky (Guest): Again, she was simply desperate to be among friends and that led her to do the things she did.**_

_**Anyway, let's begin the chapter.**_

_**NOTE: I am basing certain cards off of their anime counterparts so if it a card seems to behave slightly differently to its TCG counterpart (Like Skyscrapers working both when attacking and when attacked), that is why and please do not flame me as such.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not Yu-Gi-Oh GX and its respective materials.**_

* * *

Chapter 2: Unknown Bonds

**Judai's room…**

The three residents (Shou, Hayato and Judai) are all fast asleep. Shou sleeps peacefully while muttering something about a "Black Magician Girl," Hayato simply snores loudly while Judai is tossing and turning with distress clear on his face.

It is still relatively early in the morning, so no one sees the figure that approaches the dorm, a figure with long green hair and donning a revealing maroon dresses.

High heels can be heard against steel as the figure ascends the stairs and stops at the entrance to the first room. She lets out a small cough as a certain creature inside the room flies from the rafters and turns the handle, opening the locked door for her which she smiles to. She enters the room and is greeted to the sight of the distressed Judai. She walks over to the side of the bed before kneeling slightly to properly take in the sight of Judai properly. The figure traces her fingers over the boys cheek gently.

"Having a nightmare?" The figure mutters with a slight undertone of worry, "They are horrifying things…" She continues to trace his cheek, "…I've lived one for the longest time and they could have ended not long ago for me had you not stopped me…" She stops tracing his cheek momentarily, "So why do I feel… happy? Why do I feel happy to be in your presence…? You, who prevented me from ending the nightmares? Why do I feel like it's not a nightmare anymore…?" She moves her fingers away and steps back away from the trembling Judai.

"Hopefully, I will find an answer to these questions when the time is right." She mutters as she walks over to the desk where his Deck Pouch is and grabs it "Until then…" The figure opens the pouch and pulls out three cards from the Deck that lies in her Duel Disk, "Here are some gifts…" She says as she slips the trio of cards into Judai's Deck with a slight smile. The deck is placed back on the desk as the figure gives Judai one last look before walking back out of the room, her faithful creature closing the door behind her as it goes to return to its original spot in the rafters as the sound of high heels against steel can be heard again…

* * *

**?...**

Fear… Pure fear is what Yuki Judai feels at the moment as he eyes down the caped silhouette that is his opponent, their duel long since started. His life points are low and Judai only has Elemental Hero Wildman on his field while his opponent possesses no monsters. A nervous expression is clear on Judai's face as he begins his turn.

"My turn!" He declares as he draws his card, "I use Wildman to attack you directly!" He declares as his monster charges at the opponent and slices him in two to which Judai lets out a nervous grunt.

"It's my turn!" The opponent somehow calls out. His two halves merge together as a spiral is created into the sky, much to the surprise of Judai, and a large shadowy dragon appears. The creature unleashes a burst of blue fire at Wildman, causing the Elemental Hero to be destroyed as Judai collapses to his knees.

"I lost…" He exclaims in anger.

"Aniki!" A familiar voice calls from his right as Judai immediately turns to his right to see his two friends, Shou and Hayato, covered in the Blue Flames, similar pained expressions are clear on their face.

"Judai…" Hayato trails in pain.

"Aniki… Help us, Aniki!" Shou cries out.

"Shou! Hayato!" Judai cries in terror. He tries to move and assist friends, but feels something grab his feet. He looks down to see black slime wrapping itself around his legs, there are teeth visible. The creature drags Judai down and wraps itself around his body. He reaches out one last time in hope of saving his friends.

"Shou! Hayato!"

Suddenly, his hand is grabbed by a clawed, furry creature that pulls him out of the slime. He looks up to see a humanoid, dog-like silhouette staring down at him with red eyes.

"We will protect you… because she has deemed it so…"

Before he can respond, the sound of Shou causes the world to go black.

* * *

**Judai's room…**

"Aniki!" Shou cries out in distress as his friend tosses and turns in his bed, "Wake up! Aniki!" Luckily, Judai manages to open his eyes from the nightmare to take in the sight of the Shou kneeled next to his bed.

"You all right? You were moaning in your sleep a lot…" The youth asks in concern. Judai places his head back on the pillow and rests the back of his hand against his forehead as he struggles to catch his breath. Shou and HaneKuriboh look on worry as the latter decides to talk to Judai later.

Judai's Deck were inactive through the night and so were unawares of the presence that entered the room last night. However, after regaining consciousness, the Deck have realised that there is something new in Judai's Deck that's hiding. Hane Kuriboh wished to warn Judai about this new presence, but his current state has convinced Hane Kuriboh to tell him later when he's less distressed.

* * *

**Some time later… Duel Academia Hotsprings…**

"Yahoo!" The energetic cry of Shou comes as he jumps into the hot water with a floatation ring, causing a small splash as a result of the proverbial cannonball. Judai and Hayato were walking close behind the youth as he dived into the ocean and soon reach the edge themselves as Shou comes back to the surface for air. "It feels great!" He declares as he turns to regard the two, "It's big _and _it feels great! Aniki, Hayato-Kun, get in quick!"

"We know," Judai assures him, "but your towel's off!" He explains as he gestures to the towel floating close by, causing Shou's cheeks to burn with embarrassment.

"N-no way!" He exclaims.

Soon enough (after Shou reapplying his towel), Judai and Hayato joined the youth in the water and allowed the soothing heat to engulf and relax them.

"This is great…" Hayato declares to which the two others agree.

"Yeah, just laying back…" Judai trails as he relaxes against a rock.

"You'll probably forget all the bad stuff now, right?" Shou asks with a hopeful tone to which Judai simply adopts a sombre expression to which Hayato notices and grunts at Shou to scold the youth for that statement. "Sorry, I didn't mean to…" Shou stumbles over his words, "I'm sorry Aniki." Unfortunately, this apology proves fruitless as Judai maintains his sombre expression.

"Shou…" He mutters as he descends underneath the water, alarming his two friends.

"A-aniki!"

"Judai?"

Suddenly, Shou tenses up for a second which causes Hayato to regard him with a confused expression. A few yards away, Judai resurfaces holding a towel, an amused look on his face.

"Come and get it!" Judai mocks with a cocky tone as he lets out a little chuckle, enraging the blue-haired youth as he attempts to swim over to Judai's position as Judai swims away.

"Aniki!"

"So, you even wear glasses while you're bathing, shou?" Judai remarks as he casually swims away from the enraged Osiris.

"That's none of your business, is it, Aniki?!"Shou grinds through his teeth as he continues to advance on Judai. Unfortunately, a jet of cold water comes out of nowhere and splashes Shou, causes him to cease his pursuit and squeal slightly.

"Stop all that noise, you two!" Manjoume, who reveals himself to be both present and wielding an empty bucket, scolds the two.

"Huh, so you came, Manjoume?" Judai asks with a surprised tone.

"Use 'the'."Majoume responds with an annoyed tone.

"Right when it'd be great for you to call out to us if you came and stayed her, too…" Judai remarks, "Let's swim together."

"I don't feel like hanging out with you while you're all naked." Manjoume responds while turning away from them and closing his eyes to make his point known. This action, unfortunately, prevents him from seeing the stream of water that strikes his face.

"And _that's _payback!" Shou responds, revealing himself to be the culprit.

"Why you…!" Manjoume growls as he stands up in anger, "Stay right there!"

"Oh no!"Shou replies with a sarcastic tone as he makes an exaggerated pose, "Thunder got angry!" He remarks before swimming away.

"Damn you…" Majoume grinds through his teeth as he dives into the water to give chase. "Hold it!"

"Shou's towel…" Judai trails as he reveals that he still has the cloth to Hayato.

"Why you!"

"Help! I can't swim!"

Are the sounds which can be heard from Manjoume and Shou as Judai hovers there with an amused expression as they see the two wrestling.

"That looks like fun, doesn't it?" Hayato remarks.

"Payback!"

"Hey, give me my towel back!"

"Aniki! Hayato-Kun! Grab it!"

"I'll be right there!" Hayato responds as he begins to swim over to the scuffle, leaving Judai alone.

The youth just watches them for a few moments before descending underneath the water and hovering there, a pensive expression is clear on his face.

He reminisces about the incident with Camula and what happened to Chronos and Ryou as a result of losing.

"_That wasn't a dream or anything…_" Judai thinks to himself, "_And if I were to lose…_" He pauses as he returns to the surface for a breather, "Guys like Shou and Hayato might end up being victims…" He says out loud as he lies backwards and gazes up at the transparent roof.

"_I thought duelling was just something fun." _Judai thinks with annoyance, "_Was I wrong to think like that?_"

"Kuri Kuri…"

The familiar voice of HaneKuriboh breaks the youth out of his reverie as he turns to regard his furry Duel Monster that hovers a few yards from him.

"Hane Kuriboh…?" Judai calls in confusion as the spirit the flies away, confusing the youth as he gives chase, swimming away from his friend's scuffle and dropping Shou's towel as result.

Soon enough, the scuffle ends as Shou and Hayato return to their friend only to finally realise that he is no longer present.

* * *

**A few minutes later…**

"Huh?" Shou wonders with a confused tone at the sight of his towel just floating there, "Aniki! Hey!" Shou calls out.

"Where did he go?" Hayato wonders as he lets out a small gasp at the sight of a large furry creature running across the water in a certain direction, "Death Koala?" Hayato mutters with a confused tone as he takes off in the direction of the Duel Monster Spirit, alerting Shou.

"Huh, Hayato-Kun?"Shou asks with confusion as he also gives chase.

* * *

**Elsewhere…**

An irate Manjoume is drying of his drenched towel after finally breaking free of the scuffle and taking safe refuge on a nearby rock to finally relax.

"Geez, why do _I _have to play with those guys?" Manjoume wonders with irritation clear in his tone. His own monster spirit (Ojama Yellow) also then appears.

"I have to go too!" The spirit exclaims, alerting Manjoume to his presence, causing the latter to "encourage" the former to dive into the ocean.

"Go wherever!" Manjoume exclaims with his back turned and eyes closed. "And don't come back again!"

"We should go together!" Ojama Yellow counters as he comes back to the surface of the water. "There are a lot of spirits gathered there." This statement garners Manjoume's attention as he turns to the spiriti with an intrigued expression.

* * *

**Back with Judai…**

Judai has now entered one of the shallower parts of the Hot Springs and, as such, has taken to walking rather than swimming. He scans the area in the hopes of finding his companion spirit with no such luck.

"Hane Kuriboh?" He calls out with confusion. Suddenly, the shallow ground loses its depth and Judai falls down into the depths of the water. A bright light appears and the Osiris student crashes into a bed of sand, a small smoke-cloud appearing as a result. Still thinking he's underwater, he holds his breath for too long and is forced to breath, expecting breath to take him when… nothing happens. He opens his eyes to see he appears to be lying on some kind of sandy ground and, for some reason, possesses his clothes, a Duel Disk and his Deck. He scans the area and notices two fairy-like creatures, that look suspiciously like Duel Monsters, causing him to scream in surprise which, in turn, causes them to scream in surprise. "Oh sorry." He apologises, "You wouldn't happen to be Card Spirits, would you?" Judai asks with curiosity before the two Monsters fly away, leaving Judai confused.

He soon gets his answer as he hears an audible sound from above him.

"Huh?" He asks confusedly, looking upwards before quickly diving out of the way, "Oh crap!" He exclaims as three other impacts occur in the spot he was previously sat. The smoke clears to reveal Manjoume, Shou and Hayato all lying there, dazed and confused. What's also interesting are the presence of Death Koala and Ojama Yellow who, strangely, have corporeal forms.

"Man, this Zero-ATK…" Manjoume mutters in irritation.

"Huh? We're wearing our clothes…" Hayato remarks.

"My glasses!"Shou exclaims, "Where'd my glasses go?!" He exclaims before Death Koala picks up the glasses and hands them to him, "Oh, thanks, Hayato-Kun-"

"Judai, is this the spirit realm?" Hayato asks his friend, confusing Shou over who just presented him his glasses as Hayato is a few fee away from him.

"Huh, Hayato-Kun?"Shou asks with confusion before slipping his glasses and regarding whoever gave him his glasses, "Huh! Death Koala?!"Shou exclaims with a mixture of confusion and shock.

"You did say the card spirits _were _gathered here, right?" Manjoume speaks up as he asks Ojama Yellow.

"Yes, that's right!" The spirit responds.

"The spirits are?" Judai asks.

"_You _were the Duellists being guided here by the spirits?" A strong and commanding voice calls out, alerting the group to the presence of a figure stood before them, shocking the assembled group at the strong resemblance to a certain Duellist that exists in their world.

"Kaibaman-Sama!"Ojama Yellow calls with adoration.

"Kaibaman?"Judai asks with confusion. Behind the figure are an assembled group of Duel Monsters hiding behind the numerous pillars of sand.

"You're the leader here?" Judai asks, "Why'd you call us over to this place? Do you plan on taking us back?" Judai asks before adopting a more serious tone, "Or are you one of the Seven Stars, too?!"

"You ask a lot of questions." Kaibaman responds with a smirk, "You always talk when you're duelling to understand everything, don't you?" He asks rhetorically before a Duel Disk appears on his left arm. At the challenge, Judai activates his own Duel Disk. "Or, are you afraid to duel me? Do you fear these So-Called Duels Of Darkness?" Kaibaman asks knowingle with a scoff, "How soft of you." Judaigrits his teeth at the remark. "You should be ashamed, if you are aiming for the top, then get through _me!" _Kaibaman declares.

"He's kinda pushy about the whole thing…" Hayato remarks.

"Aniki, you shouldn't duel a guy like that…" Shou warns him.

"If you're chickening out, let me take your place!" Manjoume demands, but Judai stands his ground to whichKaibaman grins.

"Don't disappoint me." Kaibamandeclares, "This is telling me it wants to battle you." He remarks as he reveals a Monster Card that shocks the Duel Academia Students.

"The Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"Judai exclaims.

"The card that's said to be loyal to SetoKaiba, the Legendary Duellist!"Manjoume remarks with seeming awe.

"So that's…" Shou trails.

"This is the first time I've seen it!" Hayato declares.

"What's wrong?" Kaibaman ask with a mocking tone, "Has Blue-Eyes Intimidated you?"

"Blue-Eyes…" Judai trails before brandishing his Duel Disk, "I'll take you on, Kaibaman!"

"DUEL!" They both declare.

* * *

**DUEL START**

**TURN 1 YUKI JUDAI.**

**KAIBAMAN: 4000LP, 5 CARDS IN HAND, 0 CARDS ON FIELD.  
YUKI JUDAI: 4000LP, 5 CARDS IN HAND, 0 CARDS ON FIELD.**

"My turn, draw!"Judai declares as he draws his card. "I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman in Attack Mode (**800 ATK, 1200 DEF)**! I activate Bubbleman's effect! When it's summoned, if I have no other cards on my field, I can draw two cards from my Deck!" As such, Judai draws two extra cards. "I activate the Equip Magic, Bubble Shot!" He declares as a large water cannon appears on Bubbleman's shoulder (**800 ATK- 1600 ATK)**.

"Now, its attack goes up by 800 points!" Hayato declares with glee at a good move.

"Turn end!" Judai says with finality.

"_How do you plan on taking on the Legendary Blue-Eyes, Judai?!"Manjoume wonders._

"_Blue-Eyes White Dragon…" _Judai thinks to himself_, "It doesn't lack anything as an opponent… But if this Duel's a Duel of Darkness…" _He trails before glancing at Shou and Hayato as a flash of his nightmare appears before he shakes his head and turns back towards Kaibaman who merely stands there with his arms crossed.

"Are you done with your thoughts?" Kaibaman asks sarcastically, "My turn! Draw!"

**Turn 2 KAIBAMAN.**

**KAIBAMAN: 4000LP, 5-6 CARDS IN HAND, 0 CARDS ON FIELD.  
YUKI JUDAI: 4000 LP, 6 CARDS IN HAND, 2 CARDS ON FIELD (1 MONSTER CARD, 1 MAGIC/TRAP CARD).**

He smirks a little before revealing his drawn card, "The card I drew is Ally Of Justice- Kaibaman!" He declares before summoning his doppelganger (**200 ATK, 700 DEF)**.

"There's two of Kaibaman!" Shou declares.

"What could this…" Manjoume wonders.

"I sacrifice this card to summon one servant from my hand!" Kaibaman explains. Judai adopts a wide-eyed expression as he can guess exactly what he means.

"Don't tell me-"

"Allow me to show a legend!" Kaibaman exclaims with arrogance, "Come forth, my faithful servant!" The Kaibaman on the field disappears as large gusts starts up at the Duellist's summoning which causes the Monster Spirits to hide. "Behold! Then disappear! Descend forth, Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" He commands as the legendary dragon appears on the field (**3000 ATK, 2500 DEF)**.

"That's…!" Judai trails in awe.

"The Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"Manjoume declares with equal awe as the Dragon gives an intense roar.

"3000 ATK!"Shou exclaims.

"Blue-Eyes White Dragon attacks!" Kaibaman declares, "Burst Stream of Destruction!"

At his command, the Dragon fires a blinding beam of White Light from its mouth that engulfs Bubbleman, easily overpowering the weaker monster.

"I destroy the Bubble Shot Card, making my battle damage zero!" Judai counters. The water cannon on Bubbleman's shoulder explodes, leaving the Elemental Hero unharmed (**1600 ATK- 800)**.

"He made it through Blue-Eyes' attack!" Shou exclaims with relief.

"But since his Equip Magic was destroyed, Bubbleman's ATK has gone back down." Hayato explains with worry.

The Dragon flies back behind Kaibaman who merely stands there with his arms crossed and a confident smile on his face which Judai can only grit his teeth at.

"My turn! Draw!" Judai declares.

**TURN 3: YUKI JUDAI.**

**KAIBAMAN 4000 LP, 4 CARDS IN HAND, 1 CARD ON FIELD (1 CARD IN MONSTER ZONE).  
YUKI JUDAI 4000 LP, 6-7 CARDS IN HAND, 1 CARD ON FIELD (1 CARD IN MONSTER ZONE).**

"From my hand, I activate Fusion!" Judai declares, "I'll fuse Bubbleman and Clayman to summon Elemental Hero Mudballman in Defence Mode (**1900 ATK, 3000 DEF)**!"

The large, bubble-like warrior appears on the field adopting a defensive stance.

"Turn end!"

"Then it's my turn!" Kaibaman declares as he draws a card.

**TURN 4: KAIBAMAN.**

**KAIBAMAN 4000 LP, 4-5 CARDS IN HAND, 1 CARD ON FIELD (1 CARD IN MONSTER ZONE).  
YUKI JUDAI 4000 LP, 5 CARDS IN HAND, 1 CARD ON FIELD (1 CARD IN MONSTER ZONE).**

"I activate Pot Of Greed!" Kaibaman declares, "I'll draw two cards!" As said, he draws two extra cards, "From my hand, I activate the Magic Card Burst Stream Of Destruction!"

"A card that has the same name as the Blue-Eyes' attack?"Judai wonders.

"It's a Magic Card just for Blue-Eyes." Manjoume explains.

"It activates only if there's a Blue-Eyes out on my field." Kaibaman begins, "It destroys every monster on my opponents field!"

"What?!"Judai exclaims.

"Go Burst Stream of Destruction, destroy Mudballman!" At his command, a large electrical sphere of energy erupts from the Magic Card and veers directly towards Mudballman, incinerating the monster.

"Judai!"Hayato exclaims.

"This is bad!" Shou worries, "If Aniki gets attacked by Blue-Eyes this Battle Phase…"

"No." Manjoume assures them, "On the turn which you've used that Magic Card, Blue-Eyes can't attack."

"Really?"Shou responds with clear relief.

"From my hand, I summon Manju God in Attack Mode (**1400 ATK, 1000 DEF)**!" Kaibaman continues as a multiple-hand statue appears behind him. "When this card is summoned, I can choose one Ritual Monster or Ritual Card from my deck and add it to my hand!" He explains as he opens his Deck and pulls a card out. "I activate the Ritual Magic, White Dragon Advent and sacrifice Manju God to summon Knight Of White Dragon in Attack Mode (**1900 ATK, 1200 DEF)**!"

An Armour-Clad knight wielding a rapier appears riding a small dragon which Judai gasps at, realising his predicament.

"Are you relaxed because you I won't have an attack by my Blue-Eyes this turn?" Kaibaman asks with a mocking tone, "How naïve! You're no different from any ordinary Duellist if you revel in such a circumstance, are you?!" He continues with a passionate tone, "Do not disappoint the Blue-Eyes that wanted to battle you! Knight of White Dragon, direct attack!"Kaibaman commands, "Darkout Sacred Spear!"

A large spiral of wind shoots out of the Knight's rapier and impacts against Judai, causing him to grunt in pain (**LP 4000 – 2100)**.

"Aniki!"Shou exclaims.

"Next, allow me to tell you… By offering my Knight of White Dragon as sacrifice, I can special summon from my hand or deck!" Kaibaman continues.

"What are you…"Judai trails as Kaibaman merely smirks.

"I sacrifice Knight Of White Dragon to Special Summon Blue-Eyes White Dragon from my Deck!"

As the Knight disappears, a second of the Legendary Dragons appear on the field.

"What?!"Judai exclaims in confusion.

"That's card's a Legendary Rare Card, isn't it?" Shou declares, "Why does he have two?!"

"Two Blue-Eyes?!"Manjoume gasps, "Don't tell me that Kaibaman's deck…"

"My turn has ended." Kaibaman concludes with a smirk.

"My Turn!"Judai declares, "Draw!"

**TURN 5: YUKI JUDAI**

**KAIBAMAN 4000 LP, 3 CARDS IN HAND, 2 CARD ON FIELD (2 CARDS IN MONSTER ZONE).  
YUKI JUDAI 2100 LP, 5-6 CARDS IN HAND, 0 CARD ON FIELD.**

"I activate Angel's Charity!" Judai reveals his newly drawn card , "As a result I can draw three new cards!" He declares as he grasps the top three cards of his deck and draws. He then glances at them and then his eyes go wide.

"_W-what the hell is that doing my deck?!" _Judai wonders with worry, "_I shouldn't have this card in my Deck, what's it doing here? Did someone slip it in my deck without me realising or something_…?" Judai can't help but wonder.

Judai's party and Kaibaman both notice the look of shock on his face and all of them have varying reactions to it.

"_It seems like the Spirits have given this young man something that he didn't even know he had…" _Kaibaman thought with a smirk_, "Interesting…"_

"_What the hell is that card you drew, Judai?" _Manjoume wonders_, "Was it a throwaway you forgot to take out?"_

"Aniki!"Shou calls out to his friend in worry, "Are you alright?" This snaps Judai out of his trance as he looks over with a reassuring smile.

"Y-yeah, it's nothing…" Judai reassures him rather poorly.

"Then continue!" Kaibaman commands, "Angel's Charity also forces you to discard two cards so pay the toll, Duellist!"

"I know, I know!" Judai responds as he discards two cards (Necrodarkman and Feather Shot). "Now I activate the effect of the card I just discarded, Elemental Hero Necrodarkman! When this card is in my cemetery I can summon a higher-level monster without a sacrifice!" Judai explains, "I summon Elemental Hero Edgeman in Attack Mode (**2600 ATK, 1800 DEF)**!"

The gold-plated Elemental Hero appears on the field.

"It's no good!" Shou exclaims, "Edgeman's ATK is only 2600! It won't stand a chance against Blue-Eyes!"

"I'm not done!" Judai declares, "Next, from my hand, I activate the Field Magic Skyscraper!"

As he activate the Field Magic, large night-time buildings spring up from the ground and surround Kaibaman, Judai and their monsters.

"When an Elemental Hero does battle, if its attac is lower than the opposing monster's, it gains 1000 ATK (**2600 ATK-3600)**!" Judai explains, "Edgeman, take that Legend down! Power-Edge Attack!"

The Gold-Plated Hero brandishes its Arm-Blades and charges at one of the two dragons. The Warrior is easily able to cut through the Dragon and destroy the Monster, inflicting 600 Points of damage to Kaibaman (**LP 4000-3400**).

"I'll place three cards face-down…" Three unknown cards appear, "End and my turn!" He concludes, clenching his fist with a cocky smile. "This is the Elemental Heroes' power of unity!" Kaibaman lets out a small chuckle.

"My heart's racing…" Kaibaman admits.

"Same here, I'm really pumped!" Judai agrees, "It's been a while since I felt like this, you're really something else!"

"Have you broken through your doubts, Yuki Judai?"

"Huh?"

"A road of Duelling like the one you've come to walk on is still a gateway!" Kaibaman declares, "There are still unknown duels in the world! You should be able to see it, the road of battle, going on for eternity…" He trails, "But still, are you going to be stopped here?!"

"Do you think I'll get stopped here?!" Judai retorts.

"That's it!" Kaibaman informs him, "One presses on by believing in their duelling and in their deck! That beaten down road… That will become your future!"

"Kaibaman…"

"I'll give you credit for valiantly facing the Blue-Eyes head-on, but this is as far as you'll get, Yuki Judai!" Kaibaman concludes. "My turn, draw!"

**TURN 6: KAIBAMAN**

**KAIBAMAN 3400 LP, 3-4 CARDS IN HAND, 2 CARD ON FIELD (2 CARDS IN MONSTER ZONE).  
YUKI JUDAI 2100 LP, 1 CARD IN HAND, 5 CARDS ON FIELD (1 CARD IN MONSTER ZONE, 1 FIELD MAGIC, 3 IN MAGIC/TRAP ZONE).**

"From my hand, I activate Silent Dead!" Kaibaman declares, revealing the Magic Card, "I'll special summon the Blue-Eyes White Dragon from my cemetery in Defence Mode!"

The Dragon returns to the field with its wings closed.

"Next, I activate the Magic Card Fusion!" Kaibaman reveals, shocking Judai.

"Fusion…" Judai mutters, knowing full well what's coming.

"So, he had one more, after all…" Manjoume remarks, alerting Judai.

"What do you mean 'one more'?" Shou queries.

"That Kaibaman's deck is SetoKaiba's own deck!" Manjoume explains.

"One more…" Judai mutters.

"Here goes!"Kaibaman begins, "I fuse my three Blue-Eyes!" Kaibaman declares as the three dragons spiral into a single spiral. "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon (**4500 ATK, 3800 DEF)**!" At that name, all of the Student's eyes go wide as a large white light engulfs the area for a split second before a massive Dragon appears on the field, a dragon that bears three heads of Blue-Eyes White Dragons. "How's that? This is the Ultimate Dragon, supreme in strength!"

Meanwhile, Judai can only stand there in awe of the mighty beast.

"So that's Ultimate…"

"My Ultimate's ATK is 4500." Kaibaman says simply, "Even if Edgeman powers up with Skyscraper, it's still an unsurpassable wall!"

Judai grits his teeth in frustration before the familiar sound of his favourite spirit alerts him as HaneKuriboh appears behind him.

"Hane Kuriboh…"

"Kuri Kuri!"

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Judai assures the monster which Kaibaman smirks at.

"Go Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" Kaibaman commands, "Ultimate Burst!"

"Trap Card, open!"Judai counters, "Edge Hammer! I use Edgeman as the activation cost to destroy one opposing monster! It'll then deal damage to the equal to the destroyed monster's ATK!"

The Dragon fires its triple volley of energy blasts that merge into one, at Edgeman who, in turn, flies straight at the supreme beast to activate the trap and seemingly end the duel.

"With this, it'll be 4500 damage." Judai explains. "I win!"

A massive explosion engulfs the ring as the bystanders have to hold up their arms to block the oncoming wind.

"He did it!" Shou cheers.

"No way!"Manjoume exclaims, refusing to believe it.

Judai holds his own arm up to block the wind as a smile is clear on the youth's face at his seeming win. Unfortunately, that smile is removed when he still sees Kaibaman there, not missing a single Life Point, which Judai makes a small gasp at.

"That was quite the strategy, but your endgame is naïve." Kaibaman scolds the youth, revealing the last card in his hand which Judai gasps at.

"Fusion Cancel?"

"Precisely!"Kaibaman confirms. "Due to this card, my Ultimate Dragon returned to its pre-fusion form." He explains, revealing Three separate Blue-Eyes White Dragons in place of the single Ultimate Dragon. "This means that Edge Hammer, having lost its target, ends up swinging and missing." At this explanation Judai gasps.

"My Blue-Eyes White Dragon will attack you directly!" Kaibaman declares, "Burst Stream of Destruction!"

One of the Blue-Eyes fires its blast at Judai, seemingly ready to end the duel. Unfortunately, Judai smirks a little.

"Ne, Kaibaman?" Judai addresses the spirit, who gives an intrigued an expression. "Thanks."

"For what?"

"For giving me my spirit back."Judai explains. "I'm not afraid anymore and whoever tries to harm me and my friends will have to face and I won't back down from the fight as there are people who count on me to win!" Kaibaman gives a satisfied smile.

"Well done, young man! That spirit will guarantee you victory for the rest of your journey!"

"But…" Judai raises his head, "This Duel isn't over! I have my own philosophies and one is this: If there is even one card left to play, it's not over!"

"What?!"

"I reveal my trap card! Hero Meeting!"Judai declares, "Now you must pick a card in my hand and, if it's a monster, I can summon it." Judai pulls up one card, "I only have one card so you don't have a choice." He reveals the card, "Come forth, Immortal Werewolf in Defence Mode (**1200 ATK, 1200 DEF**)!"

A large Werewolf with broken chains and tattered trousers appears on the field, shocking the gathered party.

"Immortal Werewolf…?" Shou asks confusedly.

The beam of white light impacts against the defending monster, causing a small explosion incinerating it completely as the creature lets out a pained howl.

The explosion clears and Judai is still stood there, his Life Points remaining at 2100.

"You managed to withstand the assault of my Blue-Eyes. I commend you." Kaibaman declares as Judai smiles a little before breathing a sigh of relief. However, that moment of relief was halted by a rather heated exclamation from the audience.

"What the hell is that, Judai?!" Manjoume calls out to him. "You've never had a card like that in your deck!"

"I don't know, Manjoume!" Judai responds, confusing him.

"What do you mean 'I don't know'?!"

"I didn't even know it was in my deck!" Judai explains, "Someone must have slipped it in without me realising! All I know is that card has just stopped me losing."

"Well, where did it come from?"

"I don't know, a secret admirer or something?" Judai responds with a sarcastic tone.

"But we've only ever see that crazy vampire lady use that card!" Manjoume reminds him, causing Judai's eyes to wide, "And she's gone!"

"_Is she, though?" _Judai can't help but think now that Manjoume has put that thought in his head.

"If you're done…" Kaibaman breaks the two out of their conversation. "You have only prevented one of my Blue-Eyes from attacking. My other two are still fully capable."

"Oh crap!" Judai exclaims.

"Now, my second Blue-Eyes, direct attack!"Kaibaman declares as his Dragon fires another burst directly at Judai. All of a sudden, Judai's deck glows and a beam shoots out onto the field and another card appears in Judai's monster zone. The light clears and it's revealed to be another Immortal Werewolf in Defence Mode (**1200 ATK- 1700). **The creature takes the brunt of the attack and, much like its predecessor, is destroyed while Judai survives.

"He had another…?" Shou wonders out loud while Kaibaman is clearly confused.

"How did you bring that smallfry back to life?" he enquires to which Judai grins.

"I can't believe that I had another…" He mutters, "Immortal Werewolf's ability lets me summon another to field when it's destroyed in battle with 500 extra ATK points. Luckily, I can still summon it in Defence Mode."

"It looks like the Goddess of Luck is on your side, young Duellist." Kaibaman remarks, "I don't suppose you have another, do you?"

To answer his question, Judai's deck glows again as a single card protrudes itself from the Deck. Judai takes the card, regards it and then smiles a little.

"I guess I do!" Judai responds as the last Immortal Werewolf appears on the field .

"Then I'll strike that one down as well!" Kaibaman declares. "My last servant, annihilate his final small-fry!" He declares as the Monster fires an energy blast at the defending Werewolf and destroys it, rendering Judai's field empty save for his Field Magic. "Since Duellists can only have three of one monster, your Werewolf's ability is useless! Turn end!"

Judai breathes a sigh of relief.

"_I managed to make it past the Blue-Eyes assault. Whoever gave me those cards, thank you…"_Judai thinks to himself. "_Now I have a new problem. I have no monsters, no cards and am facing down three Blue-Eyes with only my Face-Down Reincarnation of the Dead. This is a bad situation… But still, I feel super excited!" _Judai smirks a little before snapping back the Duel, "My turn, Draw!"

**TURN 7: YUKI JUDAI**

**KAIBAMAN 3400 LP, 0 CARDS IN HAND, 3 CARDS ON FIELD (3 CARDS IN MONSTER ZONE).  
YUKI JUDAI 2100 LP, 0-1 CARDS IN HAND, 2 CARDS ON FIELD (0 CARD IN MONSTER ZONE, 1 FIELD MAGIC, 1 IN MAGIC/TRAP ZONE).**

"I activate my own Pot Of Greed, allowing me to draw two more cards!" He does so, regarding the cards with a relieved grin. "Yes! I activate Miracle Fusion! I remove Edgeman from my cemetery and Wildman in my hand from the game to Fusion Summon Elemental Hero Wild Jaggyman (**2600 ATK, 2300 DEF**) in Attack Mode!"

A tribal-looking warrior wearing remnants of Edgeman's armour appears.

"Indeed, your Wild Jaggyman will be able to slay one of my Blue-Eyes and deal some damage to me." Kaibaman agrees, "However, to beat me, you must destroy all three of my Blue-Eyes and deal some serious damage if you hope to win!"

"I know, that's why I summoned Wild Jaggyman!" Judai responds.

"What?!"

"Wild Jaggyman has the ability to attack ALL of my opponent's monster!" Judai explains.

"Oh no!"

"Wild Jaggyman, attack all three Blue-Eyes White Dragons!" Judai commands as the warrior charges at the dragons, brandishing its serrated sword. It speedily slices through the three dragons, causing them to all explode and deal 1800 points of damage to Kaibaman (**LP 3400-1600**). "Turn end!"

"I am truly impressed!" Kaibaman compliments the Osiris youth, "A very rare few have been able to defeat ALL of my Blue-Eyes so feel proud of that accomplishment!" Judai rubs his nose a little in embarrassment.

"Thanks."

"However…" Kaibaman responds, "You yourself said that victory is never certain until the final move is played and now it is my turn! I draw!"

**TURN 8: KAIBAMAN**

**KAIBAMAN 1600 LP, 0-1 CARDS IN HAND, 0 CARDS ON FIELD.  
YUKI JUDAI 2100 LP, 0 CARDS IN HAND, 3 CARDS ON FIELD (1 CARD IN MONSTER ZONE, 1 FIELD MAGIC, 1 IN MAGIC/TRAP ZONE).**

He looks over the card he just drew and a confident smirk comes to his face.

"If you think that you won't have to contend with my servants anymore just because they're gone, then you are sadly mistaken, Yuki Judai!"Kaibaman declares, "The card I just drew will allow for them to exact their revenge!"

"What card?" Judai asks, anticipation filling him.

"A card known as…" He twirls the card around, "Dragon's Mirror."

A massive mirror then appears on the field behind Kaibaman.

"Oh shit!" Manjoume exclaims, knowing full well what the effect is.

"What's the matter, Manjoume?" Shou enquires, "What does that card do?"

"It allows a player to remove Dragon-Type Monsters in their graveyards from the game and then play the Fusion Monster that they're material for." Manjoume explains.

"Fusion Monster?"Shou reiterates before going wide-eyed, "Then…!"

"I remove my three Blue-Eyes from the game in order for their Ultimate form to make reappearance!" Kaibaman declares as the three dragons appear momentarily before becoming three beams of light that fly into the Mirror. The mirror then lets out a massive burst of light that blinds Judai and his friends. When they regain their eyesight, they are treated to the sight of the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon hovering behind Kaibaman again.

"Dammit!" Judai exclaims. "I got to deal with this thing again?!"

"Ultimate Dragon, attack Wild Jaggyman!" Kaibaman commands, "Ultimate Burst!"

At his command, all three heads let off a massive beam of energy that veers directly towards Wild Jaggyman. The beams curl into one before engulfing and incinerating Wild Jaggyman, dealing 900 points of damage to the Osiris youth (**LP 2100-1200)**.

"Turn end!"

"My turn! Draw!"

**TURN 9: YUKI JUDAI**

**KAIBAMAN 1600 LP, 0 CARDS IN HAND, 1 CARD ON FIELD (1 CARD IN MONSTER ZONE).  
YUKI JUDAI 1200 LP, 0-1 CARDS IN HAND, 2 CARDS ON FIELD (0 CARDS IN MONSTER ZONE, 1 FIELD MAGIC, 1 IN MAGIC/TRAP ZONE).**

"I summon Friendog in Defence Mode (**800 ATK, 1200 DEF**)!" Judai declares, calling out the mechanical canine to the field.

"Turn end!"

"What a weak move…" Kaibaman mutters, "My turn! Draw!"

**TURN 10: KAIBAMAN**

**KAIBAMAN 1600 LP, 0-1 CARDS IN HAND, 1 CARD ON FIELD (1 CARD IN MONSTER ZONE).  
YUKI JUDAI 1200 LP, 0 CARDS IN HAND, 3 CARDS ON FIELD (1 CARD IN MONSTER ZONE, 1 FIELD MAGIC, 1 IN MAGIC/TRAP ZONE).**

"I activate Hurricane!" Kaibaman declares, "This allows me to send all of the magic and trap cards on the field back to our hands!"

A large gust appears that dissipates Skyscrapers and the Face-Down card and they reappear in Judai's hand.

"And now my Ultimate Dragon will attack your small fry!" Kaibaman declares "Ultimate Burst!"

The triple energy blast easily overwhelms the mechanical hound, vaporising the creature with ease.

"I activate Friendog's effect!" Judai declares, pulling two cards from his graveyard, "Now I can add Fusion and Bubbleman from my cemetery to my hand."

"They won't do you much good!" Kaibaman exclaims, "Turn end!"

"My turn! Draw!"

**TURN 11: YUKI JUDAI**

**KAIBAMAN 1600 LP, 0 CARDS IN HAND, 1 CARD ON FIELD (1 CARD IN MONSTER ZONE).  
YUKI JUDAI 1200 LP, 4-5 CARDS IN HAND, 0 CARDS ON FIELD.**

"I summon Bubbleman in Defence Mode!" Judai declares, re-summoning the familiar monster "I can now draw two cards!"

Judai draws his extra two cards and a hopeful expression is on his face.

"_Sparkman and Element Sword…"_

"I then set two cards Face-Down!" Judai informs him as two Face-Downs appear on the field. "Turn end!"

"Confusing me, huh?" Kaibaman mutters, "I draw!"

**TURN 12: KAIBAMAN**

**KAIBAMAN 1600 LP, 0-1 CARDS IN HAND, 1 CARD ON FIELD (1 CARD IN MONSTER ZONE).  
YUKI JUDAI 1200 LP, 4 CARDS IN HAND, 3 CARDS ON FIELD. (1 CARD IN MONSTER ZONE, 2 CARDS IN MAGIC/TRAP ZONE).**

"I activate Cyclone!" Kaibaman reveals, "This allows me to destroy one spell or trap on your field! I think I'll do away with one of those new Face-Downs!"

"Oh no…!" Judai mutters as his opponent raises his pointer finger.

"And I choose…" Kaibaman pauses before pointing at the Left-Face down, "… That one!"

At his decision, A small tornado bursts from the Magic Card and veers straight towards the Face-Down card and engulfs the hidden card. It swivels around to reveal that it's only a Reincarnation of The Dead.

"Dammit, it's just a throw away!" Kaibaman exclaims before re-composing himself. "No matter, I still have my Ultimate Dragon! Attack his Bubbleman! Ultimate Burst!"

The massive dragon lets off another volley of energy directed at the Elemental Hero, the massive beam heading straight for the seemingly helpless monster.

"Trap Card, open!"Judai declares, "Hero Barrier! This prevents one attack on an Elemental Hero as well as negating any damage!"

A large fan-like shield appears in front of Bubbleman. The massive beam of energy impacts against the shield and quickly dissipates, leaving the Elemental Hero unharmed.

"Looks like you survived another round, impressive!" Kaibaman compliments him, "However, I doubt you will last another!"

"_He's right…" _Judai admits, "_I have been really lucky that he hasn't drawn any monsters as anything could wipe out what little Life Points I have left… I've got to make this turn count…" _He looks down at his deck with apprehension and moves his shaking head over his deck, nervousness filling him.

"Aniki…"

"Judai…"

"This is it…"

Judai prepares to draw another card, feeling incredibly nervous and excited, hesitant to make what could be his final turn. Suddenly, he doesn't know if he hallucinates it, a hand with long and slender fingers places itself over his own, seemingly encouraging him. Surprised, he glances over his shoulder only to see no such presence. Regardless of is confusion, he feels his nervousness leave him, leaving only excitement running through his veins. He makes a large grin.

"My turn!"Judai draws.

**TURN 13: YUKI JUDAI**

**KAIBAMAN 1600 LP, 0 CARDS IN HAND, 1 CARD ON FIELD (1 CARD IN MONSTER ZONE).  
YUKI JUDAI 1200 LP, 4-5 CARDS IN HAND, 1 CARD1 ON FIELD. (1 CARD IN MONSTER ZONE, 0 CARDS IN MAGIC/TRAP ZONE).**

"Yes!" Judai cheers, "I activate Pot of Avarice! This card allows me to take 5 monsters in my graveyard, shuffle them into my Deck and draw 2 more cards!"

"A final desperate draw, huh?" Kaibaman remarks, "I admire your bravery!"

"So I remove my three Immortal Werewolves, Friendog and Clayman," He reveals the cards, "Shuffle them into my Deck," Judai removes the deck from its slot, places the five cards in and shuffle them before placing the Deck back in its slot. "And now I draw two!"

He draws his two cards as a massive smile comes to his face.

"I activate Foolish Burial!" Judai declares, "I pay 800 Life Points (**LP 1200-400) **to revive one monster from graveyard! Be reborn, Necrodarkman (**1600 ATK, 1800 DEF)**!"

The red shaman-like hero with large claws appears on the field next to Bubbleman.

"What good will that smallfry do you?" Kaibaman queries.

"A hero has to sometimes wait his turn to shine!" Judai responds, "I activate Fusion! I fuse Sparkman, Featherman and Bubbleman together! Come forth, Elemental Hero Tempester (**2800 ATK, 2800 DEF**)!"

The winged, visor-clad hero appears on the field armed with large arm-mounted cannon.

"That monster still cannon stand up to my almighty beast!" Kaibaman declares.

"I equip Element Sword to Tempester!" Judai declares.

The large arm-cannon disappears and a small hilt instead appears in Tempester's hand.

"Now Tempester gains 800 ATK Points when fighting a monster of another attribute!"Judai declares, "Then I re-activate Skyscraper!"

The familiar towering building reappear around the Duellists.

"Now Tempester gains another 1000 attack points when engaging a stronger monster!"

"1800 extra attack points…?" Shou clarifies. "That means that…"

"_Judai… you actually surpassed it!" _Manjoume realises with surprise.

"That means…!" Kaibaman exclaims.

"Tempester is strong enough now!" Judai responds. "Now attack Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon (**2800 ATK- 4600)**!"

The winged-hero charges at the massive dragon and flies above it. It raises its hilt backwards before activate the Energy Blade and descending downwards, sword at the ready. With a roar, Tempester slices downwards clean through the middle head and chest before landing on the ground. It jumps away back to Judai's side as the Dragon splits in two momentarily before exploding, dealing 100 points of damage to Kaibaman (**LP 1600-1500**).

"You destroyed my ultimate monster!" Kaibman exclaims, "I shall make you pay for that!"

"I don't think you'll get the chance." Judai responds, confusing Kaibaman, "Remember Necrodarkman and what I said about a hero waiting his turn? Well, his turn is now!" Judai declares, pointing at Kaibaman, "Necrodarkman, direct attack! Dark Scratch!"

The shaman rushes towards Kaibaman, vanishing once or twice before reappearing closer before he appears immediately in front of Kaibaman. The Hero raises his right claw and slashes downwards, sending Kaibaman careening backwards as the Hero vanishes and reappears back beside Judai, inflicting 1600 Points of damage (**LP 1500-0**).

"Gotcha!"Judai says, making his trademark pose before his monsters and Skyscrapers disappear from the field. "That was a fun duel!"

**WINNER: YUKI JUDAI!**

The numerous spirits that were hiding behind the large pillars of sand all burst out from their hiding places to check on Kaibaman. Meanwhile, Judai collapses to his knees in exhaustion as HaneKuriboh reappears.

"Kuri Kuri?" It asks with a worried tone.

"I'm fine, Hane Kuriboh…" Judai manages to say unconvincingly.

"Aniki!"Shou cries out, running to his big-brother figure's side.

"Judai, are you alright?" Hayato asks with concern, joining Shou's side.

"Hmph, I still can't believe that you beat a Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon…" Manjoume says with a casual tone as he strolls on over to join them. "Not that I couldn't it with much less effort than you did." He remarks, causing Judai to smile, despite the exhaustion.

"Sure you could…" Judai mutters. He braces himself on the floor, but struggle to stand back up due to the exhaustion. While looking at the ground, Judai sees a pair of feet walk into his vision.

"Can you stand on your own?" Kaibaman asks. "If you can do that, then you can conquer any opponents you face!"

"Of course I can!" Judai says enthusiastically. "You're just sour I beat you…"

"Twas a fine victory, Yuki Judai. A victory accomplished by overcoming your fears and smiting my mighty dragon. A select few have toppled my dragon so feel accomplished in that." Kaibaman concedes. "However, also understand that you won today because of the bonds you have achieved."

"My bonds…?" Judai asks.

"Yes. There are some Duellists who derive strength from solidarity, like the enemies you face, and there are some who draw strength from the bonds they forge. You, much like another individual, fall into the latter." Kaibaman explains, "Had it not been for those bonds, you would have lost."

"What do you…" Judai's eyes widen, "Do you mean…?" He pulls out his deck and removes the three Immortal Werewolf cards, to which Kaibaman nods. "But I don't even know who gave me these."

"Regardless, they are still proof that you have formed a bond with someone." Kaibaman reiterates, "I believe that, soon, that person shall reveal themselves to you. Only then will you test the strength of this new bond."

"Wow…" Shou says with admiration.

"What's that all about?" Manjoume asks with irritation. "It's probably just a fangirl or something."

"And now I must leave you." Kaibaman says abruptly, surprising the group as he moves to walk away. The other monsters seem to have departed also as a small fog appears, beginning to silhouette Kaibaman.

"But we need to go back home!" Judai reminds him, giving the monster pause as he looks over his shoulder to address the Osiris Student.

"This world and your world are linked together." Kaibaman informs him before turning to continue his exit. "Close your eyes and strongly imagine it." And with that, he vanishes.

They all stand there confused for a few seconds before throwing caution to wind. They all clench their eyes, imagining home and Shou even presses his hands together in prayer.

"Please take us back to where we came from!" Shou chants.

Hane Kuriboh then suddenly disappears and a large gust of water emerges from the ground. They all feel themselves shooting upwards through the water before a light consumes them.

They all then open their eyes to find themselves back in the Hot Springs, their clothes missing and replaced with the towels they were originally wearing.

* * *

**Some Time Later… Outside The Osiris Dorm…**

It seems they spent a significant amount of time in the Hot Springs as, while the trio (Hayato, Shou and Judai) all cross the bridge leading to the Osiris Dorm, the sun is setting in the distance. To the few that could see them, Hane Kuriboh could be seen flying next to Judai while Death Koala casualty walked behind Hayato.

"So, we went to the Hot Springs, yet our fatigue isn't gone at all." Shou complains. "It's like a bad dream, stuff like Hane Kuriboh and Death Koala and Blue Eyes! Blue-Eyes. And Aniki had Werewolves in his Deck!"

"So you had me remember the fun in duelling, huh?" Judai asks his furry companion, to which the small creature nods with a happy expression.

"Thanks, Aibou." Judai responds with a smile, before Hane Kuriboh disappears and Judai pulls a trio of cards out of his Deck.

"_I don't know who has given these to me. But I will treat these cards like they're my own." _Judai declares to himself. "_Even if they did come from HER… But she's gone… Isn't she?"_

"Aniki!" Shou calls, snapping Judai out of his reverie, "C'mon hurry up! We're eating the boiled eggs made at the hot springs!"

"Whoa!" Judai responds enthusiastically, stashing the cards away. "I'm taking three!"

"I'll probably made do with five…" Hayato mumbles.

"Eh, you can't do that!" Shou denies him.

"Then, let's settle it with a duel!" Judai declares, seemingly already excited for yet another.

"Why'd it come down to that?!" Shou complains.

As the trio run back to the dorm. A certain figure is watching them (Or, more specifically, Judai) from the brush, out of sight. Seemingly unawares, a spirit resembling Immortal Werewolf appears behind Judai, looking at the figure, to which she merely nods.

"_I know you miss me, my sweets…" _The figure says mentally, "_But, don't worry, we'll be together again soon. Until then, protect him for me…"_

The Werewolf nods before disappearing again as the figure turns and walks away with a slight smile…

* * *

_**And there was chapter 2. I hope you enjoyed it.**_

_**That was my first time writing a Duel so I would like to know how well I did so that I know what to improve the next time.**_

_**Anyway, there really isn't much else to say.**_

_**R-0 Out!**_


End file.
